


此生一次

by cindyfxx



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在《天启》的平行宇宙内，天使并未被杀，而是加入（不情愿地）了泽维尔变种人学院。他没想到深夜还有造访者，还是一个问着如此愚蠢问题的。恶魔们就是以不知界限为何物而享誉盛名。</p>
            </blockquote>





	此生一次

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thefacelesswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefacelesswriter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Once in a Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175642) by [Thefacelesswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefacelesswriter/pseuds/Thefacelesswriter). 



> 未校对
> 
> 插图作者：[保育野生吧唧促进委员会觉小非](http://weibo.com/u/1451278813?from=feed&loc=at&nick=%E4%BF%9D%E8%82%B2%E9%87%8E%E7%94%9F%E5%90%A7%E5%94%A7%E4%BF%83%E8%BF%9B%E5%A7%94%E5%91%98%E4%BC%9A%E8%A7%89%E5%B0%8F%E9%9D%9E)

 

天使从皮肤化作火焰的噩梦中醒来。这并不是他彻夜不眠的原因。现在，梦到死亡就像天上的云一样平常。他调整了一下翅膀下垫着的枕头，小心翼翼地伸展翅膀，疼得直哆嗦。睡眠是稀少罕见的；对于沃伦·沃辛顿三世来说，无疼的睡眠已近乎绝迹。夜晚通常只留给飞行、听那盘他从跑车上抓下来的Talking Heads的录音带，和偶尔打飞机，当其他所有都仿佛不起作用了的时候：今夜就是一个这样的夜晚。他伸手用手心自己内裤里毫无兴趣的那一团，闭着眼睛开始抚摸，他推开噩梦，走入一场幻想中。虽然可能是任何人，但他也有自己的偏爱：蓝色的皮肤便是其中之一，与喘息的红唇，强迫瞪大的淡色双眼形成强烈的对比。

随后，突然，一个动静，几不可闻，但已足够令沃伦刷地从自己的阴茎上撤开手，低喃了一句：“该死！”他都已经忘了那个动静了，那个他惊醒的原因。可能是要偷回录音带的皮特，但不管进入这个房间里来的是谁，人都没走，正潜伏在天使的套房这个交战区的阴影里。

“我知道你在那里。”沃伦吼道，怀疑地打量着那些黑暗的角落。“除非你想当胸插上一把金属刃，我建议你还是出来。”果然，阴影里一闪，随后是沉静的呼吸声。沃伦在凌乱的被单里斜支起身。他冷酷地微笑着。“我就知道是你，夜行者。”

“请叫我科特。”他轻声恳请道。

“随便，恶魔。”而恶魔，科特知道，甚至更糟。他们年龄相仿，但沃伦对待他就像一个无礼的兄弟。他终于从阴影里走出来，穿着与他外表相比太过随性的睡衣裤。沃伦躺在床上看着他，双手枕在脑后，未着上衣，眼神中带着某种陌生的热烈。他在想科特是不是发现他正要手淫了。科特在想自己是否能阻止见证此情此景引发的红潮。

“所以，你想怎么样？”沃伦问道。“有什么事如此重要让你大驾光临，”他看了眼床头柜上的闹钟，拿起来给科特看，“在他妈凌晨两点钟的时候？”

“我想知道你为什么讨厌呆在这里。”科特简单说道，双手在身体两侧抓紧。沃伦只是呻吟一声，粗暴地将脚甩到地板上。

“所以你就想现在进行这场谈话，在深更半夜？”

“你并没睡觉。我有听见你。”他回答道，犹豫了一下后又说，“……在大声喊叫。你梦见了什么？”

“无意冒犯，”天使装腔嘲讽道：“但我没心情跟某个重创了我的人来场意义深远的谈话。更不用提你差点杀死我。”

“彼此彼此。你也差点杀死我。”

“是吗？好吧，我没有夺走你的力量好瞬移到那个笼子里去，对吧？而你也没一头扎进某个金属炼狱里！”沃伦走到角落里的那个架子旁，背对着科特，试图暴力地关闭塞满衣服的抽屉，就好像要再他一团混乱的房间里创造出某些秩序来。“我讨厌这些愚蠢的抽屉！我应该直接把它们丢到窗外去！”那天在开罗，科特牢记要悄声祈祷一句。不只是为天使。也为众多死在天启怒火里的生灵，不论是变种人，还是人类。X战警们已重新组队，当他们想寻找到最近的机场时，万磁王抬起一只手，将毁灭丢向了他们正在燃烧的飞船。金属的呻吟，残存的机身被撕扯成了两半，一个破碎的身影出现在天空中，被金属翅膀拖上去。“这个还活着。”他曾冷静地说道。科特曾看着，不确定在震惊的麻木中要感觉高兴还是绝望。此刻他依旧不知道该对此有何感觉。

“你宁愿死掉吗？”科特问道。沃伦刷地转过头，放开那些抽屉。“泽维尔学院不是格斗场。你不必再为生存而伤害自己的族人了。在这里你可以训练控制你的力量，帮助人们，成为X战警的一员。”

“接下来你就会告诉我要‘我变种，我自豪’了。是呀，我特别自豪于按吩咐杀掉无辜的人。”天使消遣地窃笑道。“你没意识到这所学校里的每个孩子和老师都全都鄙视我吗？他们如果不想掏出我的肠子，那就是怕我怕得要死。”他转头又看了科特一眼。他露出的笑容几乎是友好的。“只除了你。我不知道你到底在打什么主意。”他将双手插进裤子口袋里，叹了口气。他的胸膛因为那个微妙的动作泛起了涟漪，科特也发现自己正猛盯着地板上毯子堆上放着的一台破旧录音机。

“你听录音带？”沃伦问道，走近了。

“我很喜欢音乐。”他回答，感觉那个男孩就在他身后。

“你喜欢Talking Heads吗？”

“那是一首歌吗？”他天真地问道。沃伦嘲笑了声。他推开科特，按下倒带键，录音机发出轻轻的嘶嘶声。他的手臂抵在他的手臂上不自然的温暖。

“那是个乐队，最好的乐队。最好的乐队写最好的歌。”他的手指按下播放键，他俩等着歌曲开始。歌曲并非重低音节奏，不同于科特在斯考特收音机里听到的一切。沃伦正俯身在那个设备上，中指沿着塑料上的刮痕抚摸。“这个地方唯一的优点就是学生们睡得跟死人一样。我猜，当个怪胎总让人精疲力竭。”

他本能地移动。对天使言词的巨大愤怒令科特逼近到他眼前，死死抓住他的一只手腕，任指甲微微陷入。沃伦肯定感觉到了。很好，科特邪恶地想着，任他感觉到恐吓。

“我们不是怪胎，沃伦。”他缓慢地说着，每一词都发音清晰。突然，沃伦用力推了他俩一把，直到科特感觉到自己的后脑狠狠撞上了门板。要不是沃伦抓住了他的手腕，他早放开紧抓的手腕了。不论他是否试图逃跑；沃伦会直接与他同行。他突然意识到这是个多么糟糕的错误啊。

“别告诉我该如何思考，恶魔。”天使的金属双翼危险地张开。

“你玩火又以为没后果，像个小孩。我不能——啊！”天使的手离开他的手臂，像攻击的蛇般钳住他的下颚，将科特的话切断。他的手用力挤他的脸颊，让他只能难受地粗喘。

“只这一次，你闭上嘴！”很疼，但不是来自于那只手。那动静变得迷失而毫无意义，因为沃伦正以雷霆万钧的狂暴吻他。在那宝贵的几秒中，他不得不理解到科特只能瞪大了眼睛，想着这是否是个玩笑，是否接下来就是一声残酷的笑和打在脸上的拳头，或是何时沃伦会直接将他踢出门去再不提起此事（不管是哪种，都会更糟）。但沃伦并没推开他。他将恶魔扯得更近，用另一条手臂搂住他的后背用力压住他的后腰。随后，伴随着某种突如其来的屈辱感，科特感觉到一条舌头正分开他的牙齿，强迫伸进他嘴里，舔他自己的舌头。这并不应该引发如此的兴奋感，突然的燥热让科特小心地贴着那接触往回抵自己的舌头。沃伦用舌尖舔过恶魔的犬齿尖，然后退开身喘口气。

“不许动，看在你爱的上帝的份上，你敢瞬移消失。”沃伦的一只手离开他的后背，某种缺失感让科特感觉就像是某种深刻的痛苦。他看着那只手伸向沃伦自己的睡裤，胡乱地将其扯下，随后从腿上踢开。他没穿内裤：当然。恶魔战栗了，紧提住自己的睡裤，闭起双眼。沃伦又在吻他了，一只手转动着他的头，另一手在扯科特的睡裤。他却只是将它们扯得更高。沃伦凶恶地低吼一声。

“脱掉你的裤子。”他要求着，鼻子抵在他的脖子上，热烫的呼吸如流火，顺着他的皮肤淌落。科特坚持地摇摇头，红潮爬上了脖子。“你怕自己会喜欢？我赌你怕了。上帝可不想让你玷污了他最爱的天使。”

“我们是朋友……求你，沃伦……”

“我们不是朋友，不过，如果你想，过后我们可以成为朋友。过后你也许甚至会想要不只是朋友。”沃伦黑暗地低声笑着。他已经将手伸向了科特的内裤，隔着单薄的棉布，毫无怜悯地抓住他的阴茎，乱摸了几把。贴着他身体的男孩就是一场海啸，所有的争辩都被冲走。突然有牙齿叼住他的耳垂，科特倒抽了口气，飞出口的呻吟是众中之一。

“ _沃伦_ ……”这似乎正是天使等着的信号。他豪不优雅地将他俩扯到地板上，科特尖叫一声，倒在一双战斗靴上。沃伦又压在了他身上，腿跨骑着科特的腿，正低头看着他的俘虏，瞪大的双眼，半张的嘴唇，还粘着口水。

“上帝啊，你真他妈的辣。”沃伦抵着科特的大腿勃起了，他硬挺的阴茎让他颤栗。恶魔没有自信伸手去触摸那顶端并带出前液，就用自己的舌头取代手指，想看看天使能扭动得多剧烈。沃伦抓住了他的尾巴——正像条眼镜蛇一样甩来甩去——用力一扯。科特激烈呻吟。他曾像魔鬼般战斗，却从未如此刻这般感觉原始，欲火而生。“我非常想操你，科特。”

“我从没……”恶魔开口，别开眼睛，不能浪费呼吸在这样的废话上。沃伦只是露齿一笑。

“一个处子？”科特只能点头。“我正好有东西可用。我是说，润滑油。”天使等着答复，但科特却保持沉默。“你想要吗？”这是个他还没准备好回答的问题。他的大脑尖叫着‘不’，但伴随着扭腰摆胯、空气、还有某种他无法忍受的炙热，他的身体感觉就仿佛那是唯一治愈药方，不论那是什么，沃伦都可以对他做。上帝肯定要对此有些话说，虽然这个房间感觉起来就像一只只装得下他俩的盒子。他俩回到了那个笼中，但观众都已经回了家。沃伦俯下了身，他俩的身体紧贴在一起。“用你的腿缠住我，小恶魔。”科特毫不犹豫地这样做了，在美丽的三秒钟里，他感觉到自己的胯下紧贴上沃伦的。“我能用不止一种方式操你。脱下你的衣服。”

两个男孩一同剥掉了科特的衬衣、睡裤，还有内裤；匆匆忙忙，近乎滑稽，一串衣服从空中飞过，消失在地板上上的那团乱中。沃伦没有浪费时间，一把紧握住他俩的阴茎，开始撸动。

“哦，上帝啊……我一直想对你这么干。”一手挪到科特的头发里，沿着他的耳朵滑过，用力扯住他的头发。

“我并不反对这个主意。”科特回答道，喘息地笑了，将沃伦拉得更近。

“下次我们会在床上。也许我甚至需要捆住你，让你不能动。下次我会让你骑着我。你大概都不知道这是什么意思，对吧？”他是不知道，但现在他的确想知道。沃伦再次抓住他的脖子，咬住他的肩膀，直到碰到了肩骨。科特在他身下颤栗起来，破坏了节奏。

“沃伦！”他说，试图说轻触他已经濒临崩溃，正在疯狂的颤抖。

“别这样叫我。不是现在。”沃伦贴着他的皮肤含糊地说，而他语调里有种科特早已知晓的感觉。是羞耻和尴尬，是想隐藏到铁壁铜墙后的需要。它让科特的心里有了某种不受欢迎的罪恶感。他强迫自己咽下自己的温顺，紧抓住天使的阴茎。他身上的男孩几乎因这突然的接触而哽咽。科特强迫他头脑尖叫的那些话安静，但它们还是冒出了一句羞涩的低语。

“我只想骑你的阴茎。我需要你插进我里面，天使。”

他的本能果然没有错。沃伦瘫倒在他身上，伴随着喉咙深处发出的低吼，阴茎抵着他的阴茎狂野挺动，他突然喷薄而出，射精高潮了。他的翅膀彻底张开，利刃危险地贴着墙壁。“操，操！”科特感觉到抓在身上的手将痕迹留在他的身体和他的灵魂上。从这一刻开始，他俩之间将永远不会一样了。他允许自己的高潮降临，科特闭上眼睛，一如既往悄声低语着。他们俩躺在维泽尔特殊天赋青年学院的冰冷地板上，呼吸着房间里性爱味道的空气，都在想着隔壁的变种人有没有听到了。Talking Heads还在播放着，直到此刻才有人注意到。 

“我们刚刚是不是很大声？”科特哑着嗓子悄声问道。天使一直将自己的脸压在浓密的黑发里。“大概吧。”他咕哝了句：“虽然他们大概以为是我弄死了你。”

“那更糟。”天使正厌恶地看着自己的手，伸手去拿最近的一件换洗衣服，正用它使劲地擦手。“脏死了。”他皱眉说道。“给，擦擦自己。”

那东西在科特的腹部画出了一道道的湿痕，正顺着他的胸膛往下流，现在阴茎已经软了，正缩在他的大腿上，顶端还带着一缕白灼。他爆红了脸，连忙去擦。天使沉默地看着。

“你真是个处子？”他问。

“我这个样子你觉得有多少人真的想靠近我？”科特问道，将沾了精液的衬衣放到一边。他曾喜欢过几个女孩，也喜欢过一些男孩。但这对他的信仰来说是存疑的，是一个他还没解决的问题。去爱的想法还是很久以前，那时候生活足够平静到让他有心思以人类形态寻找美好。大多数都是马戏团的赞助人，一些表演者。全都以各种方式回绝了他。

“不许这样说。”天使呵斥道。

“你说得容易。”他用干净的手去摸天使的卷发，轻轻拉起一缕。它看来就像金线，配着他健康的粉色皮肤和水晶般的蓝色虹膜。天使，当然了，耸肩甩开他的手。

“脏死了，那东西可能还在你手上。”

“抱歉。”终于，科特找到了站起身的力气，找回裤子的同时还在寻找着上衣和内裤。在世界末日般的乱糟糟里，这是不可能的任务。他叹口气，穿上裤子，任其如此了。天使已经收起了翅膀，正蹒跚地走向床边，几乎死人一样倒在上面。他什么都没说，科特在想自己是应该直接一阵烟雾消失掉呢，还是从门离开。

“哼，你以为你要去哪里？我又不会把你的头拽下来。”天使掀起被单，甩到他身边的床垫上，变换位置面向着窗子。他已经转开了脸，科特知道也不能让他再说什么了，就只是化作一阵烟雾，越过短暂的距离到达床边，小心翼翼地爬上去，将被单放回原位，面对着紧贴在天使后背上的金属翅膀。

“我不想贴着你的翅膀入睡。”科特轻声抱怨着。“它们很冰。”

“好吧，公主小姐。”天使滚进被单里，笨拙地扭过身体，羽翼在从窗口透进来的月华中熠熠生辉。“好了吧？”他挑衅地问道。

夜行者能看到天使的脸庞。虽然他的脸是众神的缔造，但他有一颗凡尘铸造的心。它阴险又愤怒，建立在一层层的苦难与失去之上。在这样的黑暗里，很难看出有一星半点的好人品，可，正因为是看不到并不代表真的不存在。科特微笑着闭起双眼，倾身去感觉天使的嘴唇滑过自己的脸颊。“是的。好多了。”


End file.
